RAIN
by Lingling9488
Summary: Dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan sebuh cinta dan penghianatan. HUNKAI/SEKAI
1. Chapter 1

RAIN

.

SUMMARY : Dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan sebuh cinta dan penghianatan.

PROLOG

Dibawah payung hitam itu mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Keheningan yang mereka buat terpecah dengan suara hujan deras. Tangan mulus dan dingin itu bergerak mengelus rahang tegas lelaki didepannya. Airmatanya jatuh "Maafkan aku" Kalimat itu terasa sangat lirih apalagi suara itu beradu dengan suara hujan. Lelaki didepannya hanya terdiam, tidak membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki manis didepannya.

Perlahan tangan mulus itu jatuh disamping tubuhnya sendiri, dia masih tersenyum menahan airmata yang akan menyeruak keluar dari mata indahnya itu. "Maafkan aku" Kalimat itu keluar lagi dari bibir indahnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia tersenyum dan membalik badannya berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya.

Pada akhirnya airmatanya jatuh bercampur dengan air hujan, dia menutup mulutnya tak ingin suara tangisnya terdengar oleh seseorang yang dulu menjadi lelakinya. Didepannya lelaki lain dengan sigap memberikan dia payung, memeluknya dari samping dan menggiringnya untuk berjalan perlahan masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah. Kepalanya masih menunduk, dia berhenti berjalan. Punggung mungilnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Lelaki yang memegang payung hitam itu masih berdiri dengan angkuh, tidak ada rasa kesedihan yang dia rasakan tidak seperti laki-laki manis disana. Dia masih memandang kedua laki-laki disana. Hingga mobil itu meninggalkan dirinya dibawah guyuran hujan deras itu.

Dia masih berdiri disana, tak berapa lama airmata itu jatuh dari mata berkharisma nya itu. Dia tersenyum "Bila itu yang terbaik untukmu, meskipun kau harus berkhianat denganku" Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya dengan airmata yang berjatuhan dipipi tirusnya "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sayang"

Dia berbalik berjalan dengan rasa hampa dan sakit yang ada didalam hatinya.

TBC

Note : ini FF comeback saya setelah hampir beberapa bulan hiatus karena real life saya yang terlalu menyibukkan. semoga kalian menikmati ff comeback saya, saya perlu kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**RAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :** Dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan sebuah cinta dan penghianatan.

(Adam Levine – Lost Stars)

(Karla Bonoff – The water is wide)

(Kim kyong hee *april second – and i'm here *OST Goblin)

.

.

.

Hembusan asap rokok melayang diatas guyuran hujan malam itu dikota Seoul. Laki-laki itu terus menghisap rokoknya, salah satu tangannya dia masukkan kedalam salah satu kantong jaket yang dia gunakan. Suara dering handphone nya berbunyi, memecah suara hujan. "Ada apa ?" Jawabnya yang masih menghisap rokoknya.

" _Cepat kembali, masih banyak client yang harus ditangani"_

Tak menjawab, lelaki itu langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, membuang puntung rokoknya yang sisa setengah dengan sembarangan dilantai mini market tempat dia bernaung. Dia berdecih, hujan masih sangat deras dan dia tak membawa payung. Dengan nekatnya dia menutup kepala dengan topi dijaketnya. Berlari-lari kecil menghindari hujan yang pada akhirnya dia masih tetap basah.

Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai ditempat kerjanya. Pintu tempat kerjanya terbuka, bunyi gemerincing dari bel terdengar. Dia membuka topi dijaketnya, seorang wanita tersenyum padanya dibalik meja kasir. Tak membalas senyuman itu dia langsung masuk kedalam salah satu bilik diruangan itu, ada dua orang laki-laki tengah duduk disana sedang berbincang. Dia langsung membuka jaketnya, terlihat sebauh tatto berbentuk tengkorak besar yang dikelilingi oleh pedang dan ular terdapat dilengan atas sebelah kiri miliknya.

"Kau sudah datang, tangani dia aku tinggal dulu" Lelaki yang memiliki perawakan kecil itu mempersilahkan salah satu clientnya itu mendekati lelaki itu yang kini sedang sibuk memsang sebuah jarum baru yang baru saja direndam air hangat.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan" Katanya dan lelaki yang terlihat manis itu duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada didepan lelaki itu. "Dimana aku harus memulainya, tuan..."

"Xiumin" Jawab lelaki manis itu dengan senyum. "Bisa kau membuatnya didaerah pinggang belakangku. Tepat disini" Katanya sambil membalik badannya dan menunjuk diarea pinggang belakang tepat ditengah.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Berbaringlah" Xiumin berbaring, lelaki itu menurunkan sedikit celana jeans dan celana dalamnya. Lelaki itu memulainya menggunakan sebuah spidol hitam untuk membuat pola, beberapa menit kemudian pola itu selsai. Dia mulai menyiapkan alat tattonya.

Xiumin sedikit memekik ketika jarum dari alat tatto itu mulai menusuk kulitnya "Apa ini pertama bagimu ?" Tanya lelaki itu yang masih setia memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Xiumin menganggung menahan rasa sakitnya "Ya, kekasihku yang menginginkannya jadi aku harus melakukannya" Jawab Xiumin sambil memandang lelaki 'Tukang' pembuat tatto tersebut. Setelah 30 menit berjalan tatto itu selesai. Xiumin mulai membenarkan celananya yang melorot sedikit. Lelaki itu mulai menyalakan rokoknya, mulai menghisapnya hingga asap rokok itu memenuhi bilik kicil itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukannya hanya demi menyenangkan kekasihmu. Tatto dibuat untuk orang yang memang menginginkannya bukan untuk memenuhi kesukaan orang lain. Aku kesian pada tubuh mulusmu" Jawabnya sambil melepas masker dan sarung tangannya. Setelahnya dia kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan santai.

Xiumin tersenyum "Sebenarnya aku juga menginginkannya sejak lama tapi aku takut. Setelah bertemu dengan kekasihku yang memang juga penyuka tatto aku jadi ingin mencoba memilikinya walaupun baru satu".

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan setelahnya mengangguk. Dia langsung mempersilahkan Xiumin untuk keluar dari bilik itu. "Itu pelanggan terakhirmu Sehun, kau bisa pulang" Seorang lelaki masuk sambil ternyum kepada Sehun.

"Kau bilang clientku banyak, kau berbohong Mr. Kris" Jawab Sehun sambil berdecih. Membuang puntuk rokoknya kesebuah asbak.

Kris terkekeh "Kalau aku tak mengatakan seperti itu kau tidak akan kembali, pasti kau akan terus menunggu lelaki manis yang sedang memegang payung hitam itu. iyakan"

Sehun memutar matanya bosan "Aku sedang kemini market untuk membeli rokok bukan untuk menunggu lelaki manis itu" Jawabnya bosan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku buddy, aku sudah tau seperti apa dirimu. Kau adikku ingat itu." Jawab Kris dengan kekehan.

"Kita beda marga dan ibu" Jawab Sehun "Dan aku juga sudah memiliki Irene, ingat itu" Tambahnya sambil mengambil jaket basahnya tersebut. Berjalan meninggalkan Kris, dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Dia membuka pintu tokonya, memakai jaketnya yang basah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan disana seorang lelaki manis dengan payung hitamnya sedang berdiri didepan mini market. Sehun terus memandang lelaki manis itu yang terus menggosokkan tangannya pertanda dingin. Sesekali lelaki manis itu tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang sedang keluar masuk mini market tersebut.

Tapi, seorang lelaki lain kini tengah berbincang dengan lelaki manis itu. lelaki manis itu langsung memgang tangan lelaki lain dan tersenyum. Sehun mendecih, seharusnya dia tidak melirik lelaki manis itu. Lelaki manis itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih buat apa mendekatinya kalau diapun juga memiliki Irene.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama melihat lelaki manis itu, Sehun langsung berlari menuju mobil sedan hitamnya dan langsung menyalakannya mobilnya menerobos derasnya hujan dan ras penasarannya pada lelaki manis itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Jongin" Lelaki itu menutup pintu mobilnya dan selanjutnya memasang sabuk pengaman sambil memandang seseorang yang bernama Jongin dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat sambl tersenyum, lelaki itu mengangguk dan mulai mengemudikan mobil hitam tersebut.

Mobil yang mereka berdua tumpangi mulai berjalan membelah jalanan ditengah hujan deras itu. tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua, suara hujan dari luar mobil lah pemecah kesunyian tersebut. Jongin sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela, melihat masih betapa ramainya pusat kota Seoul dari mobil.

Keheningan itu masih terasa hingga mereka sampai tujuan, laki-laki itu memarkirkan mobilnya dibasemant sebuah apartement yang tidak terlihat besar maupun kecil tapi sedang, itu yang selalu Jongin bilang. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, ingin mampir" Jongin memandang lawan bicara dengan senyum.

Pria itu menggeleng "Tidak, besok adalah jadwalku untuk menjemput Soora. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mampir" Jawabnya sambil balas tersenyum kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil tersebut "Hati-hati dijalan" Tangannya melambai dan tersenyum. Merasa mobil hitam itu mulai menjauh dia berjalan meninggalkan basemant untuk kelantai atas menuju apartementnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dia langsung mengetikkan sebuah angka dan pintu lift kembali tertutup. Tak berapa lama pintu lift kembali terbuka, dia sudah berada dilantai 7 dan mulai berjalan dilorong apartement tersebut. Mengetik sebuah password dipintu apartemen bernomor 120.

"Soora, ibu pulang" Teriaknya sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan. Membawa plastik-plastik berisi bahan makanan untuk satu bulan kedepan.

"Aku ada didalam kamar, Bu" Teriak sang anak dari salah satu kamar.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, mulai membuka semua barang-barang yang ada didalam kantong plastik dan menaruh bahan makanan itu kedalam lemari pendingin. Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki dan pekikan suara anak kecil berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Ibu, kenapa lama sekali Soora bosan sendiri dirumah" Suara melengking dari anak satu-satunya itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Ibu tadi kan sudah mengajak Soora tapi tidak mau. Salah siapa eum ?" Kata Jongin sambil menuntun sang anak untuk duduk disalah satu sofa didepan televisi. Soora merengut, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menempel erat disebelah sang ibu.

"Tadi ibu bertemu dengan ayah, dan ayah mengantarkan ibu pulang"

"Benarkah ? Kenapa tidak diajak masuk ibu, aku merindukan ayah"

Jongin kembali tersenyum, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini dia tersenyum untuk sang anak, dia memeluk sang anak dari samping sambil mencium pipinya.

"Ibu sudah mengajak tapi ayah tak mau, dia bilang besok akan bertemu dengan Soora"

Soora terdiam lalu mulai mengangguk "Besok hari sabtu, jadwal ayah untuk menjemput. Soora baru ingat" Dia tertawa semakin memeluk pinggang ibunya dengan erat. Jongin ikut tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin memandang jam dinding sudah jam nya Soora untuk tidur.

"Saatnya tidur sayang" Soora mengangguk sambil berlari kecil masuk kedalam kamarnya. Anak berusia enam tahun itu berbalik sebelum menutup pintu "Selamat malam Ibu, cium" Katanya dengan wajah lucunya. Ibunya tersenyum, berjalan perlahan dan mencium pipi nya dengan sayang "Selamat malam juga putri ibu yang manja" Jongin tertawa saat melihat anaknya merengut lalu menutup pintu kamar berwarna baby blue tersebut.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, mengambil sebuah sketsa gambar sebuah rancangan gedung dengan perlahan. Pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek sangat menguras pikirannya ditambah putri kecilnya yang sangat manja itu membuatnya sedikit pusing. Deadline nya satu minggu lagi dan dia baru membuat setengahnya. Hujan semakin deras diluar sana, Jongin membuka tirai jendela nya. Memperlihatkan air hujan yang terus berjatuhan membasahi kota Seoul.

Berjalan perlahan dan mengambil amplop berwarna coklat "Besok ya, akhirnya kita selesai Hyung" Gumamnya saat membaca surat didalam amplop coklat tersebut. Memejamkan matanya, setitik airmata jatuh. Besok adalah yang terakhir dan pada akhirnya pernikahannya tidak akan terselamatkan lagi.

.

.

Rokoknya masih menyala, menekan digit angka didepan apartemennya. Hingga berbunyi Biip beberapa kali dan pintu terbuka. Mengapitkan batang rokok dimulutnya, melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti" Suara lirih itu mengingatkannya, mengapit sebatang rokoknya, mematikannya dan membuangnya kedalam bak sampah.

Hening, dia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar dan merebahkan badannya. Menutup matanya. "Mandilah, makanan sudah siap. Sehun" Suara lirih itu lagi dan meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melepas kaos putih yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya. Membasuh mukanya dan menatap dicermin kamar mandi, suara tetesan air dari keran bathup terdengar menghancurkan keheningan yang ada beradu dengan suara hujan yang diiringi dengan suara petir. Menghembuskan nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengambil rokok yang ada didalam kantongnya, menyulutkan api diujungnya hingga asap rokok itu berterbangan didepannya.

Terlalu lama melamun hingga puntung rokok itu tinggal sedikit, berjalan perlahan menuju wastafel dan mematikan sisa puntung rokok tersebut. Mengambil kembali kao putih nya untuk kembali dipakai dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi kembali memakai jaket hitam yang beberapa hari belum dia cuci. Berjalan keluar dari kamar "Sehun kau mau kemana ? kau belum makan malam" Suara lirih itu membuatnya menatap sosok cantik yang kini menunggunya untuk makan malam.

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak, Kris Hyung baru saja menelponku ada client" Jawab Sehun cepat dan meninggalkan sosok cantik itu sendiri disana dengan tetesan airmata yang mengalir indah dipipinya.

.

.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Palu pengadilan sudah terdengar, keheningan yang ada terganti dengan suara gaduh orang-orang yang ada didalam rungan pengadilan. Jongin menjabat tangan lelaki yang kini berdiri disebelahnya, Choi Minho mantan suaminya. Mereka berdua tersenyum memberikan tanda bahwa ini telah selesai tidak ada lagi hubungan diantara mereka. Delapan tahun bukanlah sebuah perjalanan yang sebentar untuk kisah rumah tangga mereka. "Maafkan aku bila selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu, egois dan selalu melukaimu. Jongin" Minho berkata sambil melepas tangan lembut nan lentik mantan istrinya itu.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menenteng tasnya "Aku selalu memaafkanmu,Hyung. Jagalah dirimu dengan baik dan sering-seringlah bertemu dengan Soora dia pasti akan senang bila selalu ditengok oleh ayahnya" Jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar ruang sidang diikuti oleh Minho. Pengacara mereka berdua telah terlebih dahulu keluar dan meinggalkan mereka.

Minho mengangguk dan memandang Jongin dari sebelah, betapa indahnya seorang Kim Jongin untuknya dan betapa bodohnya dia untuk melepasnya "Kau pulang dengan siapa, Jongin ?"

"Aku, dengan taksi. Mobilku masih berada dibengkel, hari ini jadwalmu menjemput Soora kan Hyung ?" Kata Jongin dan berheti sejenak.

"Denganku saja sekalian menjemput Soora, anggap ini adalah hari terakhir kita bersama Jongin" Minho tersenyum, Jongin tau ada sedikit rasa menyesal didalam mata hitam kelam milik Minho. Jongin mengangguk tanda dia setuju tak mengambil banyak waktu mereka langsung berjalan menuju parkir dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan mengenai Soora, anak tunggal mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun masih meringkuk dan bergelung dibawah selimut diatas sofa panjang berwarna cream tersebut. Matahari siang kini menyinari ruangan tersebut, dia terbangun menggosok kedua mata tajam dan sipitnya itu. Memandang keseluruh penjuru ruangan, menghembuskan nafasnya turun dari sofa tersebut untuk berjalan menuju dapur. Ngomong-ngomong tenggorokannya terasa kering. Membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral, menutupnya dengan perlahan dan melihat sebuah note kecil berwaarna ping disana.

 _ **Dear Sehunnie**_

 _Makanan ada didalam kulkas_

 _Panaskan_

 _Ingat untuk segera bekerja_

 _Jangan biarkan Kris mengomel itu akan mengganggu_

 _With love_

 _Joonmyun Noona_

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya, kakak iparnya yang satu ini terkadang begitu lucu dan galak disaat bersamaan. Menenggak air mineral tersebut hingga habis, meninggalkan dapur. Menatap jam yang ada didinding sudah jam sebelas siang, untuk jam segini client akan semakin banyak dan tempatnya pasti akan penuh dan Kris akan mendumel atas permasalahan dirinya yang terlambat dan bla bla bla. Sehun tidak ingin meneruskannya.

Meninggalkan dapur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk bergegas tanpa sarapan yang sebenarnya itu akan menjadi makan siangnya.

.

.

"Kau terlambat lagi bung, gajihmu akan aku potong. Ingat itu" Kris berteriak saat Sehun baru saja masuk studio tattonya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Potong saja kalau kau ingin studio ini akan kehilangan tatto artist paling terkenal miliknya" Jawab Sehun santai dan duduk disamping Sunhee yang kini sedang terkikik menertawakan Kris.

"Benar itu Oppa, kau ingin studio tatto ini bangkrut"Katanya sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Kris yang terlihat sedikit menekuk wajahnya.

"Ok kau menang" Kata Kris dan duduk didepan mereka.

Bunyi bel yang berada diatas pintu kaca studio itu berbunyi pertanda ada seorang pelanggan yang datang. Sunhee beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkan dua pemuda yang satu merokok dan yaang satu tengah melihat notifikasi di ponselnya. Sunhe tersenyum "Silahkan masuk tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya Sunhee dan mengajak dua orang pemudan dan satu orang anak kecil yang terlihat sangat cantik sekali.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah tatto kecil, apakah bisa ?" Tanya salah satu pemuda yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari pemuda yang satunya.

Sunhee mengangguk "Tentu bisa tuan, silahkan duduk tuan saya akan panggilkan langsung tatto artistnya" Sunhee meninggalkan dua pemuda dan anak kecil itu diruang tunggu. Dia berjalan perlahan dan menendang kaki sehun "Ada client" Katanya singkat dan tak lama diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakang sambil yang sebelumnya mematikan terlebih dahulu puntung rokoknya.

"Permisi tuan, perkenalkan ini Sehun tatto artist disini. Untuk lebih lanjutnya silahkan anda berbincang dengannya" Kata Sunhee dan diangguki oleh salah satu lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sehun tertegun saat melihat salah satu pemuda yang duduk disana kini tengah tersenyum dengan anak kecil itu. Dia si laki-laki manis dan cantik yang setiap hari dia tunggu didepan minimarket yang setiap hujan turun selalu membawa payung hitamnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Please kritik dan sarannya karena saya perlu itu. ingin request ff silahkan PM saya. TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
